Forum:New Background
Basically this wiki needs a new background. The old one was fine when it simply filled the edges of the screen, and some gaps, when the old skin had a fluid layout. The current one, especially with wider screens, looks awful, it looks like a Windows 98 wallpaper. Most importantly, however, it's not very 'Mass Effect'. The background issue was discussed at length in the skin update thread, and was just about to settle before the thread died. Most of us seemed to really like the Citadel one, so instead of redoing the discussion, I'm coming right out and proposing the Citadel background. Here it is: The reason it has a big empty space in the middle is because there is a file size limit that means that the full original image would need to be much worse quality. Deleting parts of the image that won't ever be seen ensures the background can remain high quality and have a small enough file size. It also means I can use some trickery and split the image apart enough that the Presidium is visible on the side of the page, which makes it obvious it is the Citadel and is one of the more iconic images from Mass Effect, while not having to stretch it, or fill in the gap. Here's what it looks like with an article: Voting For #As Proposer. JakePT 14:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Although a little too white, it is definitely an improvement from the last! Personally, I would have preferred to go with something a little more darker and "spacier" lol. But nonetheless I'm for this. Good job Jake. --Humans Vanish 14:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Looks good, I'm for it. PikaShepard 14:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I wouldn't have minded keeping the old background for a while longer, but I think I can go along with this change. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #It almost appears as if the Citadel is a wasteland, from this pic, even though it clearly isn't. I like the proposed background because it shows how monumental the Citadel really is, compared to how it's seen from outer space. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Support. The Illusive Man 14:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I'm already having this as my customized background since...Oct last year. So yeah.. definitely support! — Teugene (Talk) 15:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Support, even though it won't show fully with my resolution. It's about time the starry background goes away. --kiadony 15:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Considering I've had this for my laptop's desktop background since I found it, about a year now I think, I'll support it as well. Lancer1289 17:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I'd also like to support this background. Although, I wouldn't mind alternatives as well like a wallpaper of the Reaper invasion of Earth for the upcoming Mass Effect 3. Freakium 23:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Bring it on! Looks brilliant. -- Fiery Phoenix 13:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Finally, I like this - time to change that awful not to mention boring star background. --First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win. 14:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Against Comments Given that this has been discussed, almost to death, I'll open the voting right away.JakePT 14:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What's the voting period on these things? 7 Days? JakePT 18:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I believe so. I think in the wiki guidelines, these are open for 7 days, then the votes are tabulated to determine the result. After it is implemented, the cooldown goes into effect. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 18:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep it's seven days, but at this rate, I think this will be the biggest landslide yet. Lancer1289 18:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yes indeed. Maybe as good as 50-0. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 18:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well we are up to 10, but I don't think there are 50 regular uses so that might be a little out of reach. Lancer1289 23:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::6 days in and it is so far a landslide 12-0 to change the background. Ironic that this ends tomorrow, the same day as the Canadian federal election. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No reason to wait any longer on this. A seven day wait period on something so pushed for as this is silly. -- Humans Vanish 13:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC)